a will to survive
by Angel Of Darkness1221
Summary: whenever natsu feels true love, he begin to change. but into what exactly? What happens when gray gets closer than natsu wants? and what happens on their mission? read and find out
1. do you like my boxers?

**hey im back again :) yuppie yup yup! ok that was weird :DD ok so new story a bit out of my comfort zone... so let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

"Aye Natsu I found a mission." happy said happily (see why i did there?) " how much does it pay?" Natsu asked. they needed money to get Lucy a birthday present. "7000" happy said smiling. "great, is Eza coming with us?" natsu asked, he was growing quite fond of going on missions with Erza. "no, her and jellah are...uhh busy" he said looking away. "and how do you know this?" natsu asked. "but gray is coming with us." happy said trying to change the topic. "why is that bastard coming?" natsu asked. it was hard for Natsu to make fun of gray because he loved gray. "because i know you likeeee him~" happy said. "happy i told you never to say that. what if someone heard you and found out i was gay? ill tell you what. they'll all hate me! i already lost igneel i don't need to loose my friends too. were you even thinking?" natsu asked. he didn't want anyone knowing he was gay. "don't worry no one heard me." happy reassured him. But someone did hear them.

GRAYS POV

"hey guys..." i said but trailed off, happy was telling natsu something. "why is that bastard coming?" i heard natsu ask. ah happy must have just told him i was coming. "because i know you likeeee him~" i heard happy reply. w-what there's no way he likes me. "happy i told you never to say that. what if someone heard you and found out i was gay? ill tell you what, they'll all hate me! i already lost igneel i don't need to loose my friends too. were you even thinking?" i heard natsu ask. n-natsu likes me. i walked out from behind the pole and walked up to natsu and happy.

"hey flame brain you ready to go?" i asked trying not to sound like i heard their entire conversation. "g-gray how l-long have you been standing there?" he asked. "umm i just got her all i heard was happy say 'don't worry no one heard me.' ,so what did no one hear you say?" i asked trying to get natsu to react. "n-nothing, it doesn't matter." he said. "your blushing and your stuttering, what were you talking about?" i asked. "gray, please dont push it. he'll tell you when he's ready." happy whispered into my ear. i wonder if happy knew i heard. "fine. so where and what is this mission?" i asked. "well we have to get some statue from this from this evil guy or something, i dont know, i read the payment and took it." happy replied. wow happy really is just like natsu. "sweet, did you already tell master we were going on this mission?" natsu asked. "Yup, but i don't think he finished his sentence... i just told him then left, i heard him say something about 'special powers' but i don't think he was talking to me." happy said. "ok well lets get our stuff together and go." natsu said happily. Im so going to tease natsu. maybe i won't bring a shirt or pants... heh that would really get to him.

NORMAL POV  
everyone got there stuff. gray only brought his black boxers with fire at the bottom. natsu brought a ton of food and his normal clothing. and happy filled his bag with fish. they all met back at natsu favorite restaurant. natsu blushed when he seen what gray was wearing. "c-come droopy eyes you c-could have p-put some clothes o-on." Natsu stuttered. gray turn around and stuck his ass out. "i know, but don't they make me look hot?" gray said grinning. "y-yes... no, n-no they do not." natsu said blushing even more. happy just smiled, happy had figured out that gray had heard them and was now just watching how he would handle this. "come on natsu, i think he looks pretty hot in those." happy said winking at gray. gray got the clue. "b-both of you stop!" natsu said hiding his face. "come on natsu don't be like that, i was only joking." gray said, but the torment wasn't over. "ok, b-but seriously go p-put some clothes on." natsu replied after awhile. "can't all my clothes are dirty." gray smiled, this was going to be fun. "dammit do you ever wash your clothes?" natsu asked. he was really getting pissed. "yes, but my washer broke, and lucy yelled at me when i tried to wash them at her house." gray said. "fine lets just get going." gray said and walked to the wagon of stuff.

"so where are we going happy?" natsu asked. "next town over, that dark scary mansion we see every time we go over." happy said. 'oh why does it have to be a dark and haunted mansion?' gray thought. gray was terrified of the dark but if he told anyone they would tease him. "GRAY!" natsu yelled and snapped gray out of his thoughts. "what?" he asked looking up. "umm were here we've been trying to get you attention for the past 10 minutes." natsu said looking at him. "o-ok well t-then lets g-go." gray stuttered and slowly got up. "gray are you ok? you look a little pale." natsu grabbed his hand. "happy you go check out the place, while i talk to gray." natsu said to happy. "aye sir" (i really wanted to say that :DD) happy said and flew off. "now gray whats wrong. you can tell me?" natsu said and grabbed gray's hand. he pushed his feelings aside to help his friend.

NATSU'S POV.

"...fine but you have to promise no to laugh." he said. "ok i promise." i replied "i-i'm scared..." gray said. "scared of what droopy eyes?" i asked. i need to pretend to be normal for once in my life. "could you please stop calling me droopy eyes." he said. wow it was bothering him that much. "yea sorry. But really what's wrong?" i asked. "i already told you. im scared." no dip sherlock scared of what? "i already know that. what are you scared of?" why is he being so difficult. "ghosts, haunted mansions... something else" he said trailing off. "well i can see why, but whats the last thing?" i asked.

"the d-dark..." gray is afraid of the dark?! "really? why?" ok that sounded stupid. "remember when we went to galuna island? (i hoped i spelled that right)?" he said looking down. "yea, but i still don't understand." i said calmly. "well you know how lyon tried to release deliora?" he said slightly leaning closer to me. "yea so your scared of deliora?" i asked. "no, well when i was about to turn my body into ice to encage it... i had a vision. it was me standing alone, there was a table in front of me with a knife on it. this place was pitch black, and Ur came out of nowhere and walked up to me, she hugged me crying, she looked at me with death in her eyes and said "it's time for me to go." and stabbed herself in the neck. i tried to stop the bleeding but no matter how far i ran, she was always just out of my reach, and the whole time i heard lyon laughing evilly and saying 'i can finally be stronger than her'..." he said crying.

i hugged him and tried to calm him. "gray, i-i had no idea." he looked up at me and smiled weekly. "n-natsu?" he said hugging me. "yea gray?" i looked down at him. "do you like my boxers?" i just smiled. "yes droopy eyes i do." we both laughed and i wiped his eyes and stood him yup. "hey gray..." i said. i think im ready to tell him. "what is it pinkie?" he looked at me with care andcuriosity in his eyes. "n-never mind." i looked away. why did i chicken out again?! "oh ok... well w-will you stay close to me when were in the mansion? ya know 'cause the dark and stuff?" he asked quietly. "of corse droopy eyes" we both smiled and headed towards happy. "Thanks"

* * *

**yes! ok so i have no idea what i just wrote o.o anyways i wrote this in the middle of the woods. yup who knew i would find insperation there? i didnt. anyways, sorry im not updating my other story, iv'e been getting a lot of oanic attacks lately, and so ive been dealing with that and stuff. so yea i hope you liked it. follow review favorite and what not. **


	2. unanswered questions

**another chapter. BOOM BITCHES! ok sorry I have some pent up feelings .~. anyways I hope you enjoy, and I make any mistakes please tell me **

**near: she makes a lot of mistakes**

**SHUT UP! its not my fault! I was writing this while doing a million other things!**

**near: she does not own anything. not even a soul**

* * *

"Just come out! its not that bad." gray yelled to natsu who had been forced to dress as a girl for the mission. "IM NOT COMING OUT! I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Natsu yelled back. "if you don't come out, im going in!" gray yelled back. "... please don't. you'll laugh at me" natsu said in just under a yell. "i promise i wont. please just show us." gray said and stepped closer to the changing room.

"f-fine just please don't laugh." natsu said and stepped out. he was wearing a knee length red dress with little black roses all over it, the sleeves went down to just above his elbows. he was wearing salmon wig (what am i doing with my life?) that went down to his shoulder blades. he had on black combat boots that had little gray flower lace on the sides. gray suddenly noticed his pants had become a bit to tight.

"y-you look beautiful." gray barley managed to say. "g-gray are you ok?" natsu asked. "y-yea im fine." gray said and walked up to natsu. "your just so.. beautiful. i-i want to kiss you," gray said quietly. "may i?" gray asked. natsu breathed. "d-do you h-have to?" natsu asked. even this was really slow for gray, it was going all too fast for natsu, and even though natsu wanted nothing more than to push gray up against a wall and kiss him but he didn't know if gray was... like that. "please don't gray, i don't want you to make a mistake that will ruin your life." Natsu said. "i know what im doing." gray said and stepped closer to gray.

"umm i'll leave you two alone" happy said and flew off. "now we're alone." gray said and pushed natsu up against a wall. "natsu please." gray said leaning closer to natsu. "gray, please stop" natsu pleaded. although he loved gray, he didn't want gray to be tortured by this memory like natsu was tortured by his. " gray... please don't do this." natsu pleaded. gray let go of natsu and natsu slid down the wall and sat on the ground. his knees we pulled up to his chest with is arms wrapped around his legs, and his face was buried in is knees. "don't do this gray. please don't do this." he started crying. "n-natsu?" gray sat down next to him. "natsu im sorry" gray said. natsu stood up. "no its all my fault" Natsu said and ran off crying. "Great! Just fucking great!" Gray said stood up. He set off to find happy.

NATSU (no this isn't a pov, its just what's going on with natsu)

Natsu had paid for the items and left still crying. He didn't know why, but he was, and everything reminded him if gray and only made him cry more. Including that guy over there that looks like gray. Oh wait that is gray. Natsu ran faster he wanted to hid forever. why did he have to agree to this? why? he ran for hours, he didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to run away from all his problems... But deep inside he knew he couldn't, but he would try. and as much as he tried he would never escape the memory. how his heart sped up, how his breaths shallowed, how his blood felt hot, and how he wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard. he knew he was gay. he knew he liked gray. so why couldn't he kiss him? natsu ran out of breath somewhere he had never seen before. "where am i?" he wondered aloud. he walked into the nearest shop.

"where is this place?" natsu asked the bartender. "oh this is just a small town about 100 miles east of magnolia. would you like something to drink? you look thirsty" the bartender replied "thanks, and can i something hot?" natsu said. "coming right up." the man said and walked away. "man i ran 100 miles, god i didn't even know i could do that." natsu said to himself.

" heeeeey sweet thing *hic* how you doin?" a man obviously drunk walked up to him and sat down. the smell of alcohol was very strong in this man, and it was making Natsu sick. "Nothing, how is your day?" Natsu said trying to be polite. "great, ho*hic* yours?" The man reached over and placed his hand on natsu's thigh. "It's just fucking great." Natsu said half just to himself. "Babe I could make it so much better" the drunk man said moving his hand up close to natsu's cock. " no thanks you sir, i already have someone i care for." Natsu said. Natsu's eyes started to water when he thought of gray. "I'm so much better than her." The man said grabbing natsu's cock. "Sir please stop." Natsu said push the mans hand away. "Come on babe you know your a slut who wants to be filled." The man said and grabbed natsu's shaft and started rubbing it though his jeans. Natsu pushed the man away. "sir i said stop!" Natsu screamed and ran out. when he finally got away from that man, he sat down up against a wall and started to cry. "why do i have to be like this?" he asked himself crying

GRAY

gray left the store shortly after natsu ran off. he knew natsu just needed some space to calm down. but still he felt bad, it was because of him that natsu got all upset and ran off. still he couldn't help but wonder why, did something bad happen to natsu. it wasn't like him to cry like that. he got outside where he found happy, and seen natsu running off to god knows where. "oh god, how long till i look for him?" gray turned and asked happy.

"i'd say about an hour or so... it takes him longer to recover from something like this. i know its strange, how he can recover from a battle in a couple minutes, and recover from motion sickness just about as soon as the motion stops, but when it comes to love.. its a whole other story." happy said. "if you don't mind me asking, but why is he like this?" gray asked "well its all because of where he was before igneel." happy said. "what do you mean?" gray asked and sat down. happy sat next to him.

"I don't think its my place to tell you. natsu will tell you at some point. its really hard for me to explain. and I know im leaving you in the dark and everything, but its not my place to tell you." happy explained. gray looked down.

"so i triggered all this emotion..." gray said and trailed off. "its ok, natsu knows you have no idea what happened." happy reassured him. "im such a fucking idiot!" gray yelled at himself. "gray don't do anything stupid." happy warned. "look i know you natsu best pals and everything, but i cant just sit here when natsu is suffering because of me." gray clenched his fists. " im going to go find him." gray said and stood up. "at lease let me come with you. i don't think you'll be able to find natsu easily." happy said and extended his wings. "what do you mean?" gray turned to look at happy. "well he'll be hiding someone dark or something. trying to forget about the memories, he's probably... Never mind, lets just go find natsu" and with that the two left on the journey to find the missing flame brain.

* * *

**ok so Im sorry it took so long to upload .-. but I HAVE A REASON! I was too busy deciding if happy should tell gray, or wait to have natsu tell gray. well whatever. :I I hope you liked it. FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVRITE AND ALL THAT CHIZ :p**


	3. notice to readers

**ok I am truly sorry. I don't know when or if I will because to continue this story.**

**I normally type my storied on my ipad because my family never leaves me alone, and I don't want them reading my stories. but sadly my ipad decided to be a Baka and not work :/. like it will turn on, but I can't see anything. its just black. **

**so I apologize . I will try my best, and type really fast when my family isn't home. **


	4. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH NATSU?

**boom another chapter. **

**Eli-kun: me and angel-kun have entered a contest. Whoever posts the most chapter durning winter break wins. And the loser**

**AD: there no need to say whaT the loser has to do**

**eli-kun: don't care! The loser has to write a chapter. But the chapter has to be something they don't want to do.**

**AD: so for example, if i lose, i have to kill everyone because thats something i don't want to do.**

**near: *sighs* you and your childish contests. Anyways we hope you enjoy. And be expecting at lease 3 new chapters on this stories these next two weeks.**

* * *

natsu woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house. he looked around. the walls were a pretty Prussian blue, the floor was oak wood planks, there was a desk across the room, and the was a wardrobe that sat next to the window on the wall next to the bed. he looked towards the door that most likely led to the bathroom. he could tell someone was in there because he could see their shadow. he pulled the covers off of himself and instantly regretted it. the room was freezing cold. he knew he had felt this cold before but he couldn't figure out where. An enemy maybe? No that wasn't it. Who was it? "i see you've finally woken up." a deep voice said snapping natsu out of his thoughts. "are you ok" the man asked. "who are you?" natsu asked? he still couldn't see well. "oh you know who i am." the voice said. "c-cobra?" natsu asked "why the hell would you be in cobra's house?" the man said. "...i have my reasons gray." natsu said quietly. "ok whatever, doesn't madder, do you want something to drink?" gray asked and sat down next to natsu. gray's hair was wet and little droplets of water dotted his skin. his chest was bear, and he had only a blue towel around his waist. natsu unconsciously licked his lips thinking of how big gray was. natsu mentally slapped himself. he couldn't let it to happen, no here, not now. "natsu are you ok?" and BAM! natsu snapped. he couldn't stop it, he had no control of it. "g-gray... you have... have to leave. NOW!" Natsu yelled. natsu scratched himself deeply in an attempt to keep himself under control. "natsu. whats wrong with you?" gray asked. "GET OUT NOW! I CANT CONTROL IT MUCH LONGER!" natsu natsu scratched harder on his skin. Gray seen the seriousness in his eyes. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself." Gray said and stood up. "Ok. J-just GET OUT!" Natsu screeched and covered himself with the blanket. Gray left but as he was leaving he heard Natsu yell something at himself. He couldn't hear everything but what he did hear made him mad. "Your a fucking monster you idiot! You can't even keep me under control. HA how pathetic!" Gray heard again. He clenched his fist and went to find answers. He asked happy first, who of corse told him nothing. Then. He went to Lucy. "Oh no, it happened again? Ok go find Erza and tell her exactly what you told me. oh and where is he?"she asked. "my house." gray replied. "ok thanks, now go tell Erza." she said and ran off. I went to Erza and told her the same thing, and that he was at my house. "Ok gray, you have to promise me you won't go to visit Natsu for the next few days, ok?" Erza said and started getting ready. " why? Erza you know how i feel about Natsu! Why can't I know anything. I'm so in the dark. It hurts!" Gray yelled and a tear fell from his face. "That is exactly why you can't know! You love him, he can't take love. And today, he actually felt love, and that's what made him snap. Now do not visit him!"Erza said. "wait! if i beat you in a battle you let me come." gray said. Erza sighed. "gray we dont have time for this!" Erza said and ran off.

LUCY POV

i ran to the store to get everything he needed. bandages, ice, Neosporin. this was the second time i have had to deal with this. im not sure why the first happened, but i defiantly know this time it was because of gray. i hope i get there in time to stop him, i don't want what happened last time to happen again.

~FLASHBACK~

this is an odd morning for me. natsu wasn't at my house when i woke up. maybe he's already at the guild. i walked into the guild and wondered what all the commotion was about. i walked to the bar and started talking to Mirajane. "have you heard? there was a dragon attack a nearby city." Mirajane said "do you think it could be... igneel?" i asked her. "no, i don't think so, i mean why would he?" she said and poured me a drink. "come to think of it, where's natsu?" i asked and took a sip of whatever the hell mirajane made me. Mira looked at the clock on the wall. "he should be here right... now" she said and natsu walked in the front of the guild. he dragged himself over to the bar and plopped himself on a chair and grunted. "coming right up." Mira smiled and walked off to get natsu something hot. "natsu did you hear about the dragon attack?" i asked him. i didn't expect the reaction i received. natsu shot up suddenly. his breath hitched, and his fists clenched. "dont ever fucking talk about it again." he all but yelled. "natsu whats wrong?" i asked as he stood to leave. "just leave me alone" he said and walked out. i dont know whats going on... but im going to find out! i followed natsu home. i heard him yelling at himself. "your such a monster! you destroyed a whole town, all because you cant control yourself! IDIOT!" he yelled. "natsu" i said quietly to myself. i assumed natsu heard me, because he walked out side and looked around. i hid before he came out. when he seen that no one was there he walked back inside. i heard more yelled. "you fucking idiot! what if someone found out? they would kill you! your a fucking idiot and you'll die all because you cant keep yourself under control!" he yelled again. i-i cant take this anymore! i ran off to go tell Ezra. she must know something about this.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

i ran into natsu's house hopping he was still there. i ran inside and thanks god he was, he was curled up in the corner yelling at himself. "YOUR SUCH A WEAKLING! YOUR FRIENDS DONT CARE ABOUT YOU! ESPECIALLY NOT GRAY! HE LEFT! HE LEFT BECAUSE HE HATES YOU! IF HE REALLY LOVED YOU, HE WOULD HAVE STAYED! BUT HE LEFT! HE HATES YOU! YOUR A MONSTER!" I heard. "NOW STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU KNOW THATS NOT TRUE!" I yelled and stood strong before him. "IDIOT WHY ARE YOU HERE!" natsu yelled. "because gray was worried about you. he would be here but-" natsu cut me off. "HE THINKS IM A MONSTER! I ALREADY KNNOW THAT!" he yelled. "WRONG! Erza wouldn't let him come because she knew you would fully transform if you seen him. but he did beg to come. he even challenged Erza to a battle." I said and kneeled next to natsu. "now calm down. you know your not a monster. your not an idiot, and you don't deserve to die." she said and natsu slowly turned back into himself. are you better?" I asked but natsu had already passed out. I chuckled and began to wrap the deep cuts on natsu's arm. when I finished Erza had arrived. "how is he?" Erza questioned. "he's passed out right now, i don't think that the marks are as bad as last time though, help me put him on the bed?" I said and started to pick the unconscious dragon slayer up. Erza picked him up with ease and she carried him to the bed.

NORMAL POV

"Go get a towel for me." she said and began working on natsu. lucy went onto the bathroom and grabbed a wash towel from under the sink. she soaked it in cold water and handed it to Erza. "is there anything else, or can we head home now?" lucy asked. "were good, ive wrapped his wounds, and the towel should keep him cooled off, want you to go and make sure gray doesn't try to visit." Erza said and waved good-bye to me. i left shortly after her.

* * *

**did you like it? hate it? want to know what the hell is wrong with natsu? well too bad. you'll have to wait. MUHAHAHA**

**eli-kun: but not long, because of the contest.**

**AD: shut up about it!**

**near: if you didn't want her to say it, why did you type it?**

**AD: because im a loser with not friends other than you guys! **

**near and eli-kun: thats true. wait you have mello.**

**AD: mello scares me. oh and incase your wondering, near, eli-kun, and mello are real people, but i don't want to say their real name on here, so i used my nicknames for them. so yes i do have friends. **


	5. sex? nope, no sex here,,,maybe

**ok another chapter, and since this is the end of with break... and i lost by one chapter :( I'll have to write a chapter doing the thing i don't want to do the most. so yea... **

**oh and for those of you who were wondering the score was 19 to 20. **

**anyways please enjoy this chapter, and i realized i forgot to post a chapter explaining some very important stuff... so ill make sure to post it soon. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**eli-kun: ha i knew i would win! anyways, sky-chan does not own anything. **

* * *

- A week later. the guild hall, [10:38 AM]-

natsu walked in the guild to tired to deal with all of the shit. "hey flame-brain, what's wrong?" gray asked from behind him. natsu grunted in response and plopped himself on a stool. "hey idiot! im talking to you!" gray protested, and again natsu only grunted. gray had become pissed. 'how could he ignore me? what the hell?!' he thought to himself as he stormed off. Lucy sat down next to natsu. "how you doing? all the... umm... stuff is gone right?" Lucy asked and natsu nodded. "yea its all gone. but im tired as hell. like worse than ever before. and i cant figure out why. " he said lazily. " do you think its because of... him?" Lucy asked and natsu stiffed. Lucy chuckled. "no not him. i mean gray. do you think it because of gray?" Lucy asked. "you need to speak more clearly, i almost went into a panic attack." natsu flopped over again. "yea sorry. so what do you think?" she insisted. "damn your persistent. and it could be, like i said I've never been this tired before so i have no clue." natsu said and got up. "where are you going?" Lucy asked. "home." natsu said and walked out of the guild. Lucy followed him. "what are you doing?" he asked her. "making sure you don't pass out when walking home." she said and smiled. "that only happened once!" he gave in and let her follow him.

-guild hall. gray [11:17]-

"hey Mira, where natsu?" gray said. "he left a while ago with Lucy they were talking about something being gone, and natsu being abnormally tired." Mira said and winked. "ok thanks. wait. WHAT THE HELL DID THEY SAY?!" gray yelled. "i didn't hear everything, all i hear was 'how you doping? all the... umm... stuff is gone right?' and natsu nodded. i figured it was just natsu spilled something personal of Lucy's or something, but what natsu said next made me even more curious." she said and poured a coke for gray. "what'd he say?" he asked taking a sip of him coke. " he said 'yea its all gone. but im tired as hell. like worse than ever before. and i cant figure out why.' and after that i didn't her anything." she said and walked away. 'is it possible? a-are the dating? are they fucking?' gray wondered. Gray's mind became flooded with disturbing images.

_"n-natsu please! i need it" lucy moaned as natsu played with her nipples. "SAY IT!" he said pulled a little harder. "please natsu! f-fuck me!" lucy pleaded. rose bushes blooming on her face. natsu smiled and started thursting roughly. he reached around and stared playing with her nipples again._

gray shook those thoughts out of his head. 'wait if it was like that, Lucy would be tired too right?' he thought. 'so that means something else is happining.' and once again, his head was filled with disturbing images

_natsu was tied to the bed, legs opened wide. "now. what do we have here?" Lucy asked from the corner. "you know your no suppose to jerk off when im not home." she finished. "now you'll have to be punished." Lucy whispered in natsu's ear sending chills down his spine. "please master. i didn't mean to!" natsu pleaded. "oh?" Lucy looked down at him. "please explain how you 'accidently' started playing with yourself." she said and grabbed a whip for the nightstand. "im waiting." she said and whipped natsu. natsu screamed. "i-i don't know." he finally said. "oh? well then you lied." Lucy said and hit him again. natsu started to moan at the intense pain._

"gray?" Lucy asked snapping gray out of his disturbing thoughts. "what? oh sorry i was l-lost in thought" gray said and looked down. "are you feeling ok? you face is a little warm." Lucy said and put his hand to his forehead. "I'm fine. i just need to rest. " gray said. "ok whatever you say." Lucy said and began to walk away. gray hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "c-can i ask you something?" gray asked looking down. "sure what is it?" Lucy sat down next to gray. "a-are..." gray hesitated. "come on you can ask." Lucy reassured him. "a-are you and natsu d-dating?" he said quietly. "W-WHAT?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Lucy screamed. "geez calm down some. and yes im being serious." gray said and pulled Lucy back into her seat. "oh... well in any case, no were not dating." Lucy said and smiled. gray clenched his fists. "then what was with the conversation between you two this morning?" gray asked himself. "oh you heard that?" Lucy asked. "no. Mira heard bits and pieces of it, and the parts she did hear led me to believe you two were dating. sorry" and with that gray left.

* * *

**as you can tell by what you just read... i need to be in a mental hospital... oh you couldn't tell that? oh well, anyways... wait where was i going with this?**

**near: geez empty-minded as always i see. ill say it for you. we hope you enjoyed this short chapter, AD was going to make it longer, but she has to start on the missing chapter. **

**Eli-kun- and since it seems near forgot to say it also... wait why the hell am i bothering? i don't even know you people.**

**near: be nice you fuck tard**

**AD: fuck tard? really near? geez ok whatever, review, favorite, follow, or don't i really don't give a sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoe. haha i bet you thought i was gonna say shit, but i didn't i said shoe :3**


End file.
